Ah've Been a Fool, Remy LeBeau
by MeadowLark4491
Summary: ROMY. Remy's proposal and the events before and after. Please R&R. Man, I'm bad at summaries...


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel, except the plot line.

A/N: I apologize to all the readers of "Who is Kurt Wagner?" But this is an idea that's been in my head for ages, and Remy is standing over me with a deck of cards. Anyhow . . . On with the story.

* * *

"_**Ah've been a fool, Remy LeBeau"**_

Kurt Wagner sighed as Remy LeBeau opened the little box for the hundredth time. "It'll be fine. After all 'Third time's ze charm,' right, _mein fruend_?"

Gambit looked at him, "Well den, what 'bout d' eighth?"

"Maybe, if you don't get it zis time zen ze next time . . . nine **is** three times three."

"Or de twen'y seventh time. T'ree t' de power o' t'ree?" The thief responded.

"Zere's no need to sound so defeated. I haff some papers to grade, so I vill vish you luck und bid you '_Auf Wiedersehen_'" Nightcrawler shook his friend's hand and disappeared, with a BAMF, in a cloud of rancid smoke. Leaving LeBeau standing alone in front of the ornate door that led to one of the mansion's sitting rooms.

Remy took a deep breath and entered the room. He silently prayed that Rogue was alone, while, at the same time, hoping she wasn't.

She was sitting by herself, reading on the end of the couch. He took one look at the book in her hand and seriously considered coming back later. Rogue looked up from her copy of Agatha Christie's _'And Then There Were None_.' She sighed as she closed it and set it down on a collection of poems and short stories by Edgar Allen Poe. "Is there somethin' Ah c'n help y' with, Remy?"

The Cajun swallowed and sat down on the other end of the couch. "_Oui_. Remy got a question for y', _Belle_."

"An' that is . . . "

He carefully pulled the box from his pocket, "Will y' marry me?"

Her expression was one of frustration, "Ah've told y' already. No! Don' ask me agin."

"What?"

"Y' tell me y' love me, an' then ask me t' marry y'."

Gambit looked confused, "An' what else is a man s'pposed t' do? I don' understand."

"Ah can't lose y', Remy."

"Y' ain' gonna."

"What if Ah was t' touch y' one night an' neither o' us woke up 'til it was too late? Ah can't risk it."

"Dat ain' gonna happen, _Chere_."

"How d' y' know? Another thin' I can't give y' _anythin'_"

He raised his eyebrow, and then appeared to understand. "Rogue, Anna, If Remy cared 'bout dat y' t'ink he still be here? I t'ought y' knew m' better."

"Y' right. Y' more th' love 'em an' leave 'em type."

"Now dat ain' fair . . . "

"How do Ah know y' won't leave me like y' did Bella?"

Remy's eyes flashed angrily, "Y' don' have **any** idea what happened down dere! Y' don' know what I went t'rough! Don' pretend dat y' do!"

"Ah c'n guess what **she** went through!" Rouge said matching his tone.

"She understan' dat it was 'cause Remy loved her!"

"You left her 'cause y' loved her. Y' got a heck of a way o' showin' it, Cajun!"

"Y' don' know de problems dat were happ'nin' den! If we had got married, I don' know what would've happened! Somethin' would'a happened t'ough!"

"Y' left her 'cause y' were scared? Some fiancé!"

Remy stood up, shoved the ring box into his pocket, and left the room. A couple of minutes later Rogue heard the front door slam, and then a motorcycle starting up. She returned to her book, knowing he'd be back after he had calmed down.

He wasn't home for dinner, and when he wasn't back by the next morning she went and found Nightcrawler. "Kurt?"

He looked up from the papers he was going through, "_Ja_?"

"D' y' know where Remy is?"

"_Ja_."

"Well . . . Where is he?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"What?"

"All you need to know is zat he vill be back in a couple of days." Kurt returned to his work, a sure sign that he was finished with the conversation.

His sister, however, wasn't. "Why won't y' tell me?"

The German rubbed his eyes, "Because I promised him zat I vouldn't tell anyone unless I considered it necessary."

"And y' don't consider this necessary?"

"_Nein_. I don't. He left in order to haff some time alone, und I vill honor zat."

"But, Kurt –"

"_Nein_." He went back to his grading once again. This time she took the hint and left.

Rogue was back within fifteen minutes. "Ah need a favor, Kurt."

The teleporter looked up, "I vill **not** contact Gambit in any vay, for **any** reason."

"Y' told me that already. Ah jist wanted y' t' know that Ah'm gonna be at th' cabin Logan built a couple'a years back. Will y' let me know as soon as he gets back?"

He agreed and, as she left, returned to puzzling over how one of his students came to the conclusion that Elizabeth I had ruled England during the Victorian era.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Remy sat down at a secluded table in the bar, sighing as he ordered a beer and an ashtray. _Remy almost quit but dat_ femme_ talkin' like she know everyt'ing 'bout . . . _He left the thought hanging, he had three days to think about it, there was no reason to dwell on it now. His days passed monotonously, sleeping and eating during the day, going to a little known bar at night to sort out his thoughts.

Gambit looked at the clock. Good, he had fifteen to twenty minutes before he could expect Kurt to come looking for him. The Cajun sighed as he ordered his drink. He hadn't had it for much more that a minute, when a pretty woman came over. With the one glance he cast in her direction he noticed her neckline was rather low. The man shook his head, as though to clear it, as she came over.

"You look like you're having a bad night, man. What's the matter?"

"Women," was his one word answer. He corrected the thought that her neckline was low as an understatement when she leaned over the table.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Remy shook his head and avoided looking at her. _T'ink 'bout Rogue. T'ink 'bout Rogue, _he repeated this phrase over and over to himself.

She straightened up and looked at him curiously, "Why are you wearing sunglasses in here? It's really dark."

"Eye condition," he mumbled.

"You from around here?"

_Why all de questions?_ Gambit wondered as he answered. "_Non_, 'm from New Awlins."

"Really? What's your name?"

Remy shook his head slightly, "Oh no, _fille_. I don' know y' at all. Dere ain' any way I'm gonna tell y' dat." He looked past the woman and saw a strongly built man coming that way. He sighed as the man's expression changed and he gestured for three equally well built men to join him. The four of them then strode purposely toward the table Remy was seated at.

The girl moved and the first man stepped forward, "Were you messin' with my girl?"

"Rick, please. He didn't do anythin'."

Rick ignored her. "I'm talkin' to you! Are you deaf? What'd you do to my girl?"

"I didn' do anythin'! **She** t'rew 'erself at **me**." The Cajun finally responded. He found himself hauled up by his collar, and smelled the heavy amount of drink on Rick's breath. _Great. Why do dese t'ings always happen t' Remy?_

The bartender called across the room, "Not in here, Rick, take it outside."

Gambit didn't like the look the man got on his face then. They did as requested and took it outside. "Now, were you messin' with my girl?" The other man growled.

The mutant didn't respond. He regretted that as Rick slugged him in jaw. The man repeated his question. Once again Remy didn't answer. When this blow fell it knocked his sunglasses off, he heard one of the men step on them. Before he could react, even enough to open his eyes, the third blow connected with his gut. The thief doubled up.

The men closed in. This was exactly what Remy hoped they'd do. He extended his bo staff under his trenchcoat. As he straightened, Gambit brought the staff up between one of his opponents' legs. The man keeled over. _One down t'ree t' go._ The other three backed off at the sight of the mutant's red-on-black eyes.

LeBeau watched as one of the men reached into his coat. Before the man could pull out the weapon there was a playing card in Remy's hand, it glowed with the kinetic energy that he had charged it with. He threw the card, which exploded on contact. _Two down._

He dispatched the third in much the same manner, then turned to Rick. "I tell y' I didn' 'mess wid'y'girl!"

Rick lunged at the Cajun, who simply stepped aside. Rick was on his feet before Remy could turn around. The card-wielding X-man was tackled to the ground. He disentangled himself from his opponent and was on his feet before the larger man. Gambit knew it wasn't fighting fair, but he charged one more card and threw it. _Well, dat's dat. _

He turned to leave the alley and cried out in pain as a bullet ripped through his left shoulder. He had forgotten about the man he had put down first. As he whirled to face the shooter, another bullet caught him in the leg. Remy collapsed onto his knees. One last shot and he lay there, his own blood pooling around him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rogue woke up screaming. She looked around and realized she was still in her bed in the cabin. She had never been so grateful to see Logan's claw marks in the wall. It had all been a dream. Or had it? Why did she still have this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach?

The woman leapt out of bed and yanked on some clothes and shoes. Running out of the door, she flew toward the mansion. Her brown hair flying, she landed on the steps and yanked the front door open. Upstairs at the men's dormitories, Rogue pounded on Remy's door. There was no answer. She continued to pound.

Logan came out of his room across the hall, "What's going on? It's two A.M."

Rogue turned to face him, "Where is he, Logan?"

"Who?"

"Don't give me that! Where is he?"

Kurt had come to his doorway as well, "Rogue, vhat's wrong?"

"Where is he, Kurt?" She turned on the German.

Kurt looked confused for a moment and then responded quickly, "Rogue, he's in ze most capable hands . . . "

"Ah didn't ask who was takin' care'a him! I asked where he was!"

"He's in ze med lab, but, Rogue, Hank said no vis–" He found himself talking to air. She had left as quickly as she came.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hank looked up as Rogue burst through the doors to the med lab. "Is there some way in which I can assist you?"

"Yeah, y' c'n tell me, in **plain** English, what's wrong with Rem'"

"He received three bullet wounds. One in the leg, one in the shoulder, and one in the chest. These wounds caused an extensive amount of blood loss. When I removed the bullets, he lost a bit more blood. With so much gone I am unable to do anything for him."

She stared at Beast, "Evah heard of a blood transfusion?"

"I have already considered that. The difficulty there is that the only person in the mansion who shares Gambit's blood type is you, Rogue, and your power makes it impossible for you to give it."

"Bring it in from the city!"

"I've tried. The closest place we are able to obtain it from is Philadelphia, and that would require time that we do not have."

Rogue moved slowly over to Remy's bedside. "So y're sayin' y' won't do anythin' t' help him."

"It's more like I cannot."

"If he doesn't get th' blood, how long does he have?"

Beast thought about it and responded sadly, "My approximate guess would be six hours. Most likely less."

Rogue turned on her heel and went back upstairs to speak with Professor Xavier and Logan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Logan, I need yer healin' factor."

He looked at the young woman, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's th' only chance we've got. I don't have a choice."

"Rogue, this is all or nothin'."

"Ah know. Ah'd prefer th' all but if I get th' nothin' it would've come soon anyways."

He nodded and allowed her to imprint his power. "Good luck darlin'." He said as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Thanks Logan. Ah'm gonna need it."

Logan watched as Rogue left. _It ain't right. People just don't think. They don't think about how many people they hurt when they pull that trigger. They just think it's a mutant on the other end and they're doing th' world a favor. _He growled deep in his throat, and then stopped as a different thought occurred to him _How many tears have I caused? How many wives are widows 'cause of me? How many people's hopes and dreams fer th' future have I destroyed? Looking at Rogue I hope that it wasn't too many but looking at the past, that I remember, I know it was. _Logan went down to the Danger room to take his frustration and confusion out on a simulation.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rogue slipped quietly into the med lab. She made her way cautiously over to Gambit's bed. She slipped off her glove and placed her hand on his cheek.

When she felt the familiar sensation she resisted it and put all her concentration into reversing it. His heart rate didn't drop any more than it already was, that was good. She collapsed into the chair next to him. _Please let this've worked. Ah can't lose him, _she thought these things as she allowed Logan's healing factor do its work in her body.

Hank came in a few minutes later to find Rogue asleep and Remy's vitals growing stronger.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurt was perched on a kitchen stool, drinking a cup of coffee, when Rogue found him. He was slouching, something he almost never did. His ears perked up as she came towards him. Sighing, he straightened and turned around. "Oh. Rogue, it's you."

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, I suppose." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Kurt, It ain' y' fault," She reached out to him.

He turned around and spoke again, "_Nein_. If I had only been sooner. He vouldn't be down zere in ze state zat he's in."

"That ain' true. Y' know how Rem' is. Even if y' had gotten there sooner he would'a been hip-deep in some sortta trouble."

"Maybe so, but he probably vouldn't haff been on death's doorstep."

"Kurt, this is Remy LeBeau we're talkin' 'bout. That man **lives** on death's doorstep. He was raised courtin' death. He's pullin' through."

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah. He was in pretty bad shape," Her green eyes grew sad.

Kurt was facing her again, "Zere were four of zem."

"What?"

"Four men. Von of zem had ze gun. I don't know vhat happened exactly but ven I got zere three of zem vere unconscious, vith signs zat it vas from playing cards."

"How d' y' know there were four?"

"Zere vas a place zat looked like anozer man had collapsed. Not to mention zat somevon had to haff pulled ze trigger. Remy had already lost too much blood by ze time I got zere. I'm so sorry, Rogue."

"Ah've already told y', Kurt, it ain' y' fault. If anyone's t' blame, it's me."

"_Nein_, vat vould make you zink zat?"

"He wouldn't have even been there if Ah hadn't said some 'a th' things Ah did."

"Rogue, you're not being fair to yourself."

"**Ah'm** not bein' fair t' **mahself**?" She shook her head, "Ah'll make a deal with y'."

"Vat sort of deal?"

"Y' quit blaming y'self an' Ah won't blame mahself."

"I don't know if I can do zat..."

"Kurt..."

"Alright, I'll try."

She turned and put her hand on the doorknob, he stopped her, "Rogue, _Gott Segnen_."

"Thank y'."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A day or two after the reverse imprinting, Rogue was once again in the med lab. Remy was sleeping peacefully, and she was speaking to him lovingly. "Ah don't think y' know how glad Ah am that it worked. Ah don't think Ah'll evah be able t' do it again, but hopefully one time's all we'll need. Ah've been a fool, Remy LeBeau." She swallowed and continued, her voice, quiet but strong. "Ah realized it when Ah found out that y' had jus' hours t' live. Ah found out that Ah can't live without y'. If, after y' get better, y' ask m' t' marry y' agin Ah'll answer y' th' way Ah should've when y' first asked me. Yes, Rem' Ah'll marry y'."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mister LeBeau, if you not desist from sitting in that position then I vow that I will strap you to the bed!"

Remy looked at Beast innocently, "What position, _homme_?"

"The one that I have spoken to you about for the past two days."

"Oh, dat one. Why should Remy stop?"

"Because you are putting stress on those wounds in your chest and shoulder whenever you recline like that."

Gambit sighed and took his hands from behind his head. He winced as his shoulder protested.

"If you would listen when I tell you not to do something then you wouldn't have to worry about hurting yourself," The blue-furred doctor said, not looking up from his papers.

The card-wielding X-Man glared at Hank's broad back.

Jubilee bounced in before the Cajun could respond. "Hi, Remy! How's your shoulder?"

Beast smirked and Remy turned his head to look at Jubes. "It's been better, _petite_."

"Well, no duh. It doesn't normally have a bullet hole in it," She flashed him a sunny sweet smile along with that flippant response.

Gambit looked like he was ready to say something snide, but he decided against it. "Jubes, c'n y' do Remy a favor?"

She looked at him sidelong, "What sortta favor?"

"Don' worry it ain' illegal."

The girl came over, "In that case, what do you need?"

"I need... Hey, _Henri_, When's Remy gettin' outta here?"

Hank sighed, "I would estimate about three days, Gambit."

"Alright den," He turned back to Jubes, "Let's see, t'ree days an' another t'ree for de right moment. I need y' t' do dis 'fore six days from now. C'n y' do dat?"

"If it doesn't involve breaking and entering or taking any thing from Logan then yeah I can do it. I might need some help, who do you suggest?"

Remy answered without hesitation, "Stormy an' Kitty. Now, here's what Remy needs y' t' do..."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Remy LeBeau, y've only been outta th' med lab f'r two days!" Rogue looked on in disbelief as Remy braced a cupboard, that he was installing, on his left shoulder.

"T'ree days, _Chere_," the thief didn't look up as he corrected her.

"Whatevah. What d' y' think y're doin'?"

He gave the screw a final twist, made sure the cabinet was secure, and then turned to face her, "Remy was j'st– _Chere_, what y' been doin' t' y'self?"

"What d' y' mean?"

"Remy mean 'xactly what he say. Y' got dark circles under y' eyes. Looks like y' ain' slept in a week. What y' been worryin' 'bout?"

She sighed, he always knew when something was wrong. Rogue shrugged, "Well . . . life, the mansion bein' attacked and burned down or somethin' again, Kurt, you, and . . . "

Remy hushed her, "Let's deal wid de first four. One, who don' worry 'bout life? Two, if de mansion gets burned it ain' gonna be cause we got attacked, we have t'ree students wid somethin' t' do wid fire for dere powers an' more'n a dozen wid explosive powers. T'ree, Kurt's a grown man, let 'im worry 'bout 'imself. Four, I ain' gonna leave widout sayin' goodbye."

"But, Remy –"

"Dat's it. Meet Remy out front in one hour. We'se goin' t' dinner."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rogue came into her room, after her shower, with her bathrobe on and a towel wrapped around her head. She found Jubilee sitting cross-legged on her bed with a make-up bag in front of her. "Okay, come over and sit down, Rogue. We've got to get your make-up done."

The southern woman looked suddenly very tired. "Jubes, where're th' clothes Ah was gonna wear?"

Jubilee looked up at her and made a face, "Kitty and Storm are dealing with those. I can't believe you were going to wear that skirt and blouse."

"An' what's wrong with 'em? Remy's seen 'em before, he likes 'em."

"But you can't wear them. Kitty and Storm are dealing with your clothes. Come sit down and let me do your make-up."

Rogue set her mouth in a firm line and strode over to her closet. She then quickly moved to her dresser and opened it. She whirled around, "Jubilation Lee, Where are my clothes!"

Jubes sat up, ramrod straight, and looked at the other woman. "One, **don't **call me that, and two, I told you Storm and Kitty are getting them."

"Jubilee, If Ah don't have my clothes in **_one_** minute Ah swear Ah'm gonna kill you."

Right on cue, Kitty phased through the door with a long piece of red cloth draped across one arm. In the other arm she held something black and furry. Ororo entered, using the more conventional method. She carried a pair of black heeled sandals, some black gloves, and red jewelry. Rogue turned to the two women, "Kitty, what is that?"

The phaser set the furry black thing down on the bed and turned to the southern beauty. "Your dress," Kitty held up a long red evening gown, with spaghetti straps.

Rogue's jaw dropped and she stammered a bit before she found her voice. "Are y' insane! First off, we're just goin' inta Salem Center. Second, spaghetti straps with Remy  
LeBeau?"

Shadowcat sighed and held out a pair of long black gloves. "We thought about the skin thing. Your gloves come most of the way up your arms. What if he decides to change his plans and take you into the city?"

"He been talkin' t' y', Kit?"

She shook her head vehemently, "No, but I tend to trust my instincts."

Rogue sighed, "Ah guess it can't hurt. If Ah end up overdressed though, Ah'm holdin' y' personally responsible." She took the dress from Kitty and went back into the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing it.

"Rogue, you look lovely," Storm said coming over and presenting her with the shoes.

Rogue sat down on the bed and allowed Jubes to do her make-up and Ororo to do her hair. The final effect was stunning. Storm had swept the brown section of her hair back and secured it, she had then curled the white streak so that Rogue's face was framed by the ringlets.

Rogue wore a delicate red necklace with matching earrings, the furry black thing Kitty had been carrying turned out to be a stole. The southern X-woman looked in the mirror and gasped, "That's me?"

Jubes nodded, "Uh-huh, you'd better get downstairs. Gambit should be out front in a couple of minutes."

When Rogue came out on the front steps, she found Remy waiting for her in a black convertible. She got in the car and he started down the drive. "Two questions, Rem'."

"Mmm?"

"Where'd y' get th' suit?"

"Borrowed it from Scott."

"Okay . . . Two, how did y' convince Hank t' let y' borrow his car? Ah thought he swore he'd never let y' drive another one'a his cars agin after what happened t' th' last one."

Remy looked slightly uncomfortable at that, "Let's jus' say it took a lot 'a beggin', _Chere_."

She cocked an eyebrow but he offered no more information. When they reached city limits and kept driving she turned to him again, "Remy, where are we goin'?"

"Y'll find out. Jus' trust Remy."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

They pulled up in front of the elegant _Chez Michel_. Rogue looked at Remy, "You better not be kiddin' me, Cajun."

"What y' mean by dat, Rogue?"

"Ah mean y' only asked me t' dinner an hour an' a half ago."

"Two hours."

"Whatevah. This is the sortta place y' need a reservation for."

"So?"

"So . . . wait one minute . . . Y've been plannin' this haven't y'?"

"Plannin' what, _petite_?"

"Don't give me any lip."

"Alright, _belle_. Would y' like t' go in or're we gonna sit here in de car all night?"

They entered the restaurant and were seated at a quiet table in one corner. The food was delicious, and the setting romantic, candlelight, strings playing softly in the background, everything you could want. When the waiter came by with the bill Remy asked if they could have a few more minutes. The waiter responded that they could. After he left Remy turned to Rogue.

"_Chere_, Anna, will y' do somethin' f'r me?"

"What is it, Rem'?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.

Once again he pulled out the little red box. As he did so he came around the table, so he was next to her, and knelt. "Will y' marry m'?"

She sighed and his hopes fell, they returned to a cautious peak as she said, "Ah don't know what t' say . . . "

"How 'bout y' tell Remy what y' tol' him in de med lab," Gambit winked.

She looked confused and then wrapped her arms, carefully, around his neck, "You swamp rat! O' course Ah'll marry y'!"

Remy smiled, "How 'bout we go on home now _mon amor_"

She agreed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"They're getting out of the car! Get that movie so it looks like we've been watching it for a while!" Jubilee practically shrieked.

"Jubes, Y've had it set fer th' past hour."

"I know, Wolvie, but that's beside the point." Jubes rushed over and turned on the video. "Pretend you're watching it, Logan."

"Not on yer life. I'm gonna make sure I'm nowhere near that door when they come in."

Logan was as good as his word. When Remy and Rogue entered, he was already in the security room, watching on the monitors. The rest of the mansion knew before midnight.

Three months later . . .

"Y' sure 'bout dis, _homme_?"

"I am, Gambit. That particular impediment is of no more significance," Beast replied.

Remy looked at him askance, "If dis is true den . . . "

"Then the young woman has no grounds for a longer postponement."

"Remy ain' sure what y' jus' said but he's hopin' it's good."

Beast sighed and nodded. The Cajun smiled and ran out of the med lab.

"Rogue?" Remy stuck his head in the doorway.

"Yeah?" She put up her copy of _Return of the King_.

He stepped into the room, "When y' gonna marry me?"

"When they find an antidote t' m' power," Came the all too familiar reply.

"So y' gonna marry me today?"

"What!"

"Beast jus' tol' Remy dat he's immune t' y' power. Y' can' do anyt'in' t' hurt 'im."

"Are you sure, Cajun?"

"_Oui._ I jus' come from de med lab. Hank said dat when y' healed m' y' made it so we c'n touch. Remy don' understand how 'xactly, but . . . " He was cut off as she leapt at him.

"Y' positive?"

"Kiss m' an' find out." She obliged.

When they broke away she sighed, "We've got plans t' make, but I have t' go t' Europe for the Professor next week."

"In dat case y' leave th' plans t' th' other women, jus' tell 'em what y' want t' see. We'll get married soon as y' get back."

"But Ah might not be back for a couple'a months."

"Remy c'n wait if y' can, _Chere_."

"Oh, Remy." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Ah love y' so much."

They went out, with his arm wrapped around her waist, to tell the others.

* * *

German Translations:

_Mein Freund -_ My friend

_Auf Wiedersehen - _Goodbye

_Gott Segnen - _God bless

French translations:

_Fille - _girl

_Homme - _man

Meadowlark4491: I always appreciate reviews. They tend to help me write, so please press that little button down in the lower left corner of your screen.


End file.
